Need for Speed: Undercover
'Need cho Tốc độ : Do thám tay trong ' là trò chơi 12 đưa vào nhu cầu cần có loại tốc độ và được tung ra vào ngày 18 tháng mười một năm 2008. Trò chơi quay lại phần tử bản vẽ phác trước đây của nhu cầu về tốc độ : muốn có nhất sau khi hạ thấp hơn doanh số dự tính của nhu cầu về tốc độ : ProStreet . Nó được tung ra vào ngày 18 tháng mười một ở Bắc Mỹ và vào ngày 20 tháng mười một ở châu Âu. Nó được tung ra trên PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Nintendo DS, Có thể mang theo PlayStation, Wii, PC, thiết bị iOS và điện thoại di động. Sơ đồ Trò chơi mở với máy ảnh đãi qua đại dương hướng về In - Bay Thành phố . Nó là nhanh chóng làm lệch hướng bằng một loạt Tri - Thành phố Gian cục cảnh sát máy bay lên thẳng bay trên nước. Thay đổi cảnh trí đến player dẫn động Nissan 370 Z và cố thoát từ TCBPD. Máy hát nấm mốc thoát đỉnh. Lẩn tránh của máy hát là lập luận tại Palm Harbor Police Station giữa Jack M. Keller và Chase Linh . Keller bất mãn Cục Điều tra Liên bang là bây giờ đánh lại TCBPD cho thẩm quyền trên hộp nâng luỹ thừa ăn cắp ô tô từ âu đà vài tuần trước đây. Người ta tiết lộ rằng máy hát đã được đặt do thám tay trong để tập hợp dấu hiệu điều đó có thể kết án lưới của trùm xã hội đen ở nhiều nước. Máy hát sau đó được tính đàn hồi màu xanh Nissan 240 SX và Chase Linh ra lệnh cho họ va chạm đường phố. Họ nấm mốc khai thác càng nhiều cuộc đua càng tốt và không thận trọng so với cô ấy muốn tội phạm xem máy hát. Máy hát trước tiên phải nổi tiếng bởi chinh phục vài cuộc đua thành phố. Máy hát cuối cùng gặp gỡ vấu đầu tiên của họ - Zack Maio và his . Máy hát là nhiệm vụ để ăn cắp ô tô và ôtô đua immobilise cho vấu tội ác khi họ vào sâu vào xe điện ngầm đường phố tăng tốc thế giới. Chau Wu yêu cầu máy hát không tặc ô tô trước đây đã được lấy cắp từ anh ấy. Carmen Mendez , người quen của Zack và Hector Maio, muốn máy hát chầu BMW M6 ăn cắp từ Chau Wu vì nỗi sợ Wu. Wu khám phá ra máy hát chầu M6 của anh ấy và máy điện thoại máy hát để trở lại ô tô càng sớm càng tốt. Wu bắt Chase Linh làm con tin như con bài để mặc cả. Máy hát phân phối M6 đến khám phá ra rằng cả hai Chase Linh và Wu đã và đang hợp tác với nhau. Wu chồi non Linh một cách thản nhiên và thoát đưa vào M6 bằng tiền của anh ấy. Máy hát có nhiệm vụ theo đuổi Chase Linh trong khi họ cũng bị săn đuổi bởi cảnh sát là ai dưới niềm tin Wu bị ám sát bằng máy hát. Cuối cùng người điều khiển của Chase Linh - Trung uý Keller - được thông báo rằng chính Linh giết Wu và làm lệch hướng lực lượng cảnh sát để lần ra Linh. Linh cuối cùng được hiểu rõ và kéo đưa vào về tội vụ giết người và tội phạm khác nền tảng hoạt động trên dấu hiệu nấu chảy đưa vào PDA của Wu. Máy hát đã được khen ngợi bằng Tri - Thành phố Gian cục cảnh sát cho thực hiện thành công nhiệm vụ của họ và được yêu cầu bằng Carmen để đưa cô ấy đến Đại học. Thứ linh tinh * Mô hình Giao thông từ trò chơi đã được nhập khẩu lại từ Trò chơi Tiêu chuẩn '' [ http://burnout.wikia.com/wiki/BurnoutThiên đườngSự kiệt quệ Thiên đường ] ''. * Bậc chậm nhất xe hơi bắt đầu bằng Lớp 1 trong nhu cầu về tốc độ : Các - bon nhưng đây là được đảo ngược trong nhu cầu về tốc độ : Do thám tay trong. * Có sứ mệnh đặt tựa ''" Nhà chuyên chở" '' trong đó cầu thủ phải cung cấp gói hàng trong khi lái Audi S5 . Tiêu đề là nhắc đến 2005 phim - [ http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Transporter 2Nhà chuyên chở 2 ]. * Nhu cầu về tốc độ : Do thám tay trong dành riêng cho kỷ niệm về Inderjeet" indy" Johal và Martin Sikes. Sikes là người đồng sáng lập của hộp đen Games và Johal là giám đốc kỹ thuật liên quan với hộp đen trong nhiều năm. * Do thám tay trong là cuối cùng nhu cầu về tốc độ danh hiệu cho đến nhu cầu về tốc độ : Chạy để được nhiều liên hệ âm mưu và tính cách. * Do thám tay trong là cuối cùng nhu cầu về tốc độ tiêu đề để sử dụng Tuần dương hạm Công dân Cảnh sát s trước tiên xem trong nhu cầu về tốc độ : muốn có nhất. * Do thám tay trong là cuối cùng nhu cầu về tốc độ tiêu đề để được tung ra cho PlayStation 2. Sự khác biệt Danh hiệu There are several differences between the multiple platform releases of Need for Speed: Undercover. These may be due to licensing, performance and game play reasons.